OUAT my way
by emki laila
Summary: this is as far a once upon a time episodes recap but on my way changing some events and writing myself the dialogues it would be wonderful to reread the story of our heros once again as they won't be there next season you'll love as expirincing the show again but in a different way


hi!! this would be my first fanfic here but i did wrote before and as I'm a big fan of once upon a time and my captain swan I decide to wrote this it is basid on OUAT'story as same but with a bit different in some events and not all the same dialogues as a recap but a bit different I wish you like it (by the way I'm sorry for any grammar or vocab errors English is not my mother language) so let's star now

chapter one:

it all start with our prince charming riding his horse and searching for his princess snow white,when he arrived he looked at the dwarfs all around ,not carring for them he came close to her,touched her cheeks,her skin was warm,her lips reder than ever,without wasting a second more he bend down and kissed her and then,there's magic dancing in the air around them,rainbow colors imprinted on the inside of him,love flowing out of him into her and just like that she opens her eyes and looked at him

snow:"charming!"

charmung:"snow"

snow:"never leave me again"

charming:"never,you don't have to worry I will always find you"

snow:"do you promise"

charming:"yes with all my life"

and with them we slip to our world and specifically in Boston city 28 years later where a young lady is entering a diner her curly blond hair is follin on her shoulders,she approaches a young man's table and sit down

the man:"excuse me!who are you?"

the girl"you know,I look at you,you are handsome,charming"

the man:"go on"

the girl:"the kind of guy who and now correct me if I'm wrong embezzeled from your employer,got arrested and skipped town before they were able to throw your ass in jail"

suddenly the man get up and run away while the girl just walked after him with not a bit tense on her face,her shoulders up as she cut the street and smiles when the man couldn't start his car

the girl:"well,you have two choices,you can accompany me silently or I'll have to keep going after you till the rest of your life you'll see me even in your dreams"

the man put his arms up in surrender

the girl:"well you're lucky today is my birthday,I'll be easy with you"

after finishing her work,she bought a chocolate cake and left to her apartment ,as she was going to blow off the candles a knock on the door disturb her and a little boy was lookin at her brown hair,green eyes,too young to walk alone

the girl:"who are you?"

the boy:"my name is Henry and I'm your son"

the girl closing the door:"I have no son,you're mistaken"

Henry:"no I'm not"

and he enters the house

the girl:"okay kid,I'm calling the cops"

Henry:"then I'll tell them you kidnapped me"

the girl:"and they'll believe you because I'm your birth mother"

Henry:"yep"

the girl:"this is ridiculous how did you come here?and how you even know that I'm your mother?"

Henry:"I stole my teacher's banc card and its easy you're Emma Swan right?"

the girl:"yes"

Henry smiling:"then I'm your son!!"

Emma:"fine! but why are you here?"

Hernry:"you're the only one able to help me"

Emma:"what do you mean?"

Henry:"first of all you need to take me back my town and I'll tell you in the road!please"

Emma was so surprised she can deny who know maybe some criminal or one of the man she chases send him but she couldn't refuse the look in his face is so inocent and she can see he's not liying after all even if she didn't rase Henry since childhood she can't leave him go all alone in the middle of the night

Emma:"fine!but I'm not staying there"

Henry:"I'm sure you'll change you're mind"

in the small bug yellow car of Emma she was driving and henry next to her:"I believe I need to know your town's name"

henry:"yes!yes! sure! storybrooke"

Emma:"I never heard about it"

henry:"you just continue I'll tell you from where to go"

Emma:"fine! but tell me now why you need me?"

henry:"my town,storybrooke need you"

Emma:"and why would it need me?"

henry:"because I believe that all the people living there are fairy tale characters!!"

Emma a bit smiling:"really! and why you think that?"

henry:"you see this book? "

Emma looking to a big book in henry's hand called once upon a time:"yes,what about it?"

henry:"it has all the stories of every character living in town"

Emma:"if they are fairy tale why they are living in our world?"

henry:"and that's the problem!!28 years ago the evill queen cast a spell which brought every one here and erased there memories and give them fake identities and from then time is frozen and they didn't get old"

Emma on the edge of laughing:"and why would you be so sure that I can help them?"henry:"because you're in the book"

these words let shocking Emma stop the car and look at innocent henry:"listen kid!I'm just tolerating you to not make you sad or broke your heart ,but seriously I think you first need to stop reading this silly book and come back to the real world,where the hell is your parents?"

henry:"actually my adoptive mother is the evill queen I'm not lieing its truth you're snow white and prince charming's daughter they abandened you 28 years ago by sending you to this world to protect you from the curse and because they know you're the saviour! the only one would be able to stop this curse!!"

Emma istonoshid:"listen!I'm sorry if I let you when you was a kid but this doesn't mean that you'll keep me with you by those stupid fake stories!!"

Henry:"but!"

before he can say anything Emma stoped him:"just stop it and tell me where is the bloody town"

henry dispointed:"on the right"


End file.
